


to save somebody

by happylittleboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Gay as hell, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Music, School, Teenagers, a gay one as well, but they're in school, i don't know what school exactly, mute character, school band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittleboy/pseuds/happylittleboy
Summary: Five individuals end up getting in to a school band together in hopes of winning a competition to have funds for further education.None of them could have imagined how much this one promising flyer would have in store for their futures.☆☆take a look if you're up for reading about a group of teenagers doing dumb things





	1. T r i s t a n

That day the clouds swirled around the rays of sunshine like smoke that wouldn't break up in the wind even when it was trying its best. It was surprising the trees hadn't yet snapped under the pressure of the forceful blows. It wasn't the greatest idea for Tristan to be walking but that's what he was doing today. Walking to the place he debated missing every day.

The wind picked up again after a while and it almost caused him to trip over his feet. His hands moved to close the coat around his body until he spotted a cat trying to catch some leaves that were dancing around it. A small smile raised the corners of his mouth in a show of affection for the fluffy friend.

"Hey Sals, what are you doing around here?" He spoke to the cat as if it could understand or even hear him over the wind. Mind that, the cat's ears perked up and it excitedly trotted over to the boy who was calling out.

He patted the cat for a while and listened to its soft purring before his watch dinged. He glanced at the time and let out a defeated sigh.

"Sorry bud, I have to get to school," She let out a sad meow when he stood up, "come home before dark and maybe I will too."

He didn't bother looking back at where she was debating on following him or crossing the road. The final decision seemed to be going to the opposite direction from where his destination was and Tristan had never wished for anything more than to follow that cat.

The gloomy building had bunches of students flowing into it and Tristan noticed a few papers fly up and be picked up by the wind. He also saw someone frantically reaching out for those papers and trying to get them back. The wind was blowing against him, which caused the papers to fly straight toward him as he was approaching the scene and he caught two sheets between his hands. 

"Thank you!" The boy who had dropped them ran past him to gather the last one into his hands.

Tristan glanced down at the text and read the first few lines to deduce that it was an essay for philosophy, a class he was also taking this semester. A small tap of panic knocked at his stomach as he wondered the probability of there being a paper due on the first day of class.

"You.. don't have to read.. that" The sentence started with more urgency and ended in a quiet mumble as the boy snatched his papers back into his arms.

"Yea, sorry, no, I just-" Tristan collected his scattered thoughts and tried to make sense of them, "I think we're in the same class together and thought if there was a paper due for today?" 

"Yeah, there always is- weren't you here last year?" The boy's face changed from confusion to concern for the other as Tristan shook his head.

"No, I actually just changed schools" Their faces matched in concern, "Do you think the professor will let it pass?"

"I have to be completely honest with you and say that I don't think she will," The boy had rearranged his multiple sheets of paper and flipped through them as Tristan looked at the amount with a mortified look. "Don't be too intimidated by these though. I always bring excessive amounts of work since I'm the top of the class."

"Well in that case, do you think I'll be able to create a passable one in this time?" He checked the time from his phone and waited for the other's opinion.

"I'm afraid I do not. Without any help you won't be able to finish an assignment like this in twenty minutes," Tristan dropped his shoulders and pondered the options of just not showing up to class at all, "With that being said, it must be your lucky day since you bumped into me. I happen to know that professor Overgive arrives ten minutes late because she has never synced her watch correctly and I am also very fast at writing with a pencil."

"Wait- you would help me?" Tristan's face begun to morph into hopefulness at the small smile the other boy's face held.

"I'd be more than happy to, nothing makes for better experience than seeing other people's views on matters." He smiled at him and Tristan felt a relieved and excited laugh bubble up from his chest. 

"Thank you so much!" If they knew each other any better Tristan would've been sure to hug him but that didn't seem too appropriate right now, "Though I need to warn you that I have no clue on what the paper has to be on."

"Yes, I figured. Mrs. Overgive always makes us write this specific essay on hand and I can easily modify my handwriting," Tristan thanked him again for the help, "We should get going now with the time limit and all but I do hope you know something about philosophy."

"Oh don't worry, I've taken a lot of classes on it since it's one of the most free form subjects there is." They started to make their way to the doors.

"Splendid! I believe we can get at least a four-page essay for you in this time." Tristan's face was delighted at the kind man offering to do these things for him, "My name is Victor Merdith by the way. Always happy to help you with school or studying."

"I do appreciate it, Tristan Ward." 

They exchanged smiles and polite nods as they entered the building where they would be spending the upcoming years. Tristan wasn't mad at his first day of the new school, which was a good sign. When he finally got to class with his new classmate and the paper that the professor didn't spare a second glance at, he thought that missing the highest grade was worth that kind smile and those eyes behind the lenses.


	2. J u d e

Jude walked down the halls of his favorite building. He traced the patterns on the walls carefully with the tips of his fingers as he passed every doorway to get to the last one. Every room was empty since he had stayed overtime after his dance lesson and no one else was known to do that.

He liked to think that it was just because they weren't as passionate as him even if he was aware that some of the dancers in the same class had their own training spaces.

He'd claim it wasn't the same. And his mother would laugh and ruffle his hair while his grandmother would boast about how proud she was. Then they would hear the same story about her flowers and how they grew brighter every year. 

Today his plan to get home was different. He listened to the ticks of a nearby clock, knowing full well that he would have to run to catch the bus again.  The bus to his dad's place was always early.

So he ran.

As soon as he took one step outside of that building his feet started to pick up the pace. The gate had been left open so it was easy for him to just run through without the struggle of trying to hop over it. He used the last bits of his stamina to run to the busstop and panted at the door as it opened for him.

"Sorry Brigie, had to make a run for it." He took out his card and pressed it to the machine that beeped in agreement.

"As always," The driver didn't react to the nickname as much as she did when he first started using it. It had become a norm for the both of them. 

He sat down at the front where he always did and held his bag close to his chest while watching the moving scenery. They didn't talk at all because that's how it had always been. Even if Jude were to try something -sometimes he did- , Birgitte would have the shortest answers and least amount of interest in what he was saying. That is why it surprised him when she spoke up twenty minutes into the ride.

"Going to the same place as always, yeah?" He took a second to turn his head from the window to confirm who she was speaking to.

"Yes.." Jude studied her carefully, not knowing the intentions behind this, and caught her eyes slightly glancing at him through the mirror, "Why.. do you ask?"

"Just.. thought I'd get ready to stop for you" She was doing a good job trying to stay completely calm but Jude could definitely smell something.

"Birgie," He leaned forward to get better look at her, "You've stopped this bus for multiple years and even on this specific spot many times in the past. You would not need time to figure out where, when or how to stop this thing. So, with all due respect, what the hell are you on about?"

"Guess I'm just getting more curious these days, eh?" That probably wasn't it but Jude had more urgent things to think about when the vehicle slowed down at his stop.

He thanked her and hopped out of the bus to start his walk to the apartment. He didn't necessarily not-like visiting his own father, but they didn't get along too well. There was always some argument or disagreement to get into as time went on. The shorter the visit, the more pleasant it could be.

He tapped the security code at the door of the apartment building and stepped in after a last gulp of fresh air. He wondered if something would be different today. If there could be someone else in the house today, or maybe he would've gotten a dog?

Jude decided to jog up the stairs to avoid any other human contact and he soon arrived at the door where he raised his hand and hesitated to knock. He should've gotten used to the change in the pattern but instead did this everytime. 

He took one last deep breath before taking the leap and knocking on the door. He stood there waiting for it to open. 

Jude didn't consider himself an anxious person, there was just something about these stays at his father's house that made it feel.. unnecessary? He just didn't feel a burning need to go to his dad's place since they never did anything that he couldn't do at home.

"Hello Judas," Jude cringed inwardly, "fine day out today, isn't it?"

The man had round eyes and a scruffy beard that he rarely shaved. He had some clothes on that Jude paid little attention to, but rather concentrated on not starting anything right in the beginning. 

"Hey pops! The weather is quite good for being outside, yes." He smiled and walked past him to take his shoes off on to the carpet.

"Maybe we'll go out for a walk later, huh?" He had closed the door and turned back to Jude, waiting for a response he always got, but for some reason never stopped asking. 

In the start that question was, still taking those dance classes, huh? He had never liked the dancing. Jude still didn't know why but figured it was because he wanted a son that went out hunting, got a wife and kids and knew how to fix- well, anything.

"Sorry, I need to rest my legs a bit" He didn't look back at his dad's face when he turned and walked to the guest bedroom, "we'll go tomorrow, get some ice cream."

"Sounds like a plan." 

That was all they spoke that day. Jude settled into the room by throwing his backpack on to the chair and laying down on the bed. Later he stretched and took a shower but didn't run into the other man in that time. Jude thought it could be nice to be somewhere else and do something other than stare at the ceiling of a room that wasn't his. 

But tomorrow he'd get ice cream and all would be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hate it with a burning passion, I'd love to hear your opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly don't know why you're here but feedback is always welcome.


End file.
